Polystyrene is one of the most widely used plastics. Compared to aliphatic polymers, such as polyethylene and polypropylene, polystyrene is capable of providing unique mechanical and optical properties due to the presence of a hard, polarizable aromatic ring. However, polystyrene is inherently brittle, which has caused deficiencies in many of its applications. Thus, it would be beneficial to create a polymer that would overcome this shortcome.
Fluoropolymers are polymers having fluorine atoms attached to the backbone of the polymers. Common fluoropolymers are polytetrafluoroethylene (PTFE), ethylene-tetrafluoroethylene (ETFE) copolymers, tetrafluoroethylene (TFE) and hexafluoropropylene (HFP) copolymers, and poly(vinylidine fluoride) (PVDF).
Fluoropolymers are known to exhibit exceptional resistance to high temperature, chemicals, corrosion, and abrasion. They are capable of providing mechanical toughness, low friction, non-stick, and other properties desirable for high performance plastics, films, and coatings.
Unlike polystyrene, styrenic fluoropolymers, such as poly(α,β,β-trifluorostyrene), have been shown to have much improved mechanical properties and desirable optical properties to render them suitable for optical film applications. Unlike other common fluoropolymers, which are mostly crystalline and difficult to dissolve, styrenic fluoropolymers are amorphous and soluble. The good solubility exhibited by styrenic fluoropolymers may enable them to be used as a modifier for other polymers to improve their mechanical properties or obtain the desirable optical properties. In order to achieve this, the styrenic fluoropolymer must also have good compatibility with the polymer to be modified. However, it is commonly understood that styrenic fluopolymers do not have good compatibility with many target polymers, such as polyimides, and produce a heterogeneous, hazy solution when combined. Thus, it would be beneficial to provide a polymer blend containing a styrenic fluoropolymer that is capable of forming a homogeneous mixture suitable for use in applications that require high mechanical strength and optical clarity, such as optical devices and protective coatings.